Wild West - Day 19 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 19. Normal mode= Wild West |Zombie = |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |EM = One |Objective 1 = Do not spent more than 2000 sun |Objective 2 = Do not lose more than 2 plants |before = Wild West - Day 18 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 20 (Chinese version) |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty The player needs to pay attention to both objectives. Instant-use plants like Potato Mine are not recommended to use, as they count as losing a plant. 2000 sun is pretty small to deal with this level as well. Also, with the presence of the Prospector Zombie with its ability and Poncho Zombie with its health, this level can be even more troubling. Backward attacking plants, like Bonk Choy, are very ideal in this level, to combat the Prospector Zombie. A powerful plant should be used on the minecarts, like Coconut Cannon. Defensive plants should be used, so the player has more time to attack. Area of Effect plants should also come in handy, like Snapdragon, so it can hit zombies efficiently. The constant deployment of zombies also supports using area-of-effect plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = - |zombie4 = + |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = 2 4 -3 -5 +1 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies *'Required plants:' **Pea Pod **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut (Sun-producing plants are not needed. This strategy can work without them) *First, look again at the first objective. No sun-producing plants are needed in this kind of level. You can do this without them. *Plant a Pea Pod to be ready. A very smart choice that when the zombie is a bit near your Pea Pod, move the minecart forward to that zombie. (More details: When a zombie is far from minecart track about three tiles) **This makes you collect more sun. If zombies are killed quickly, the zombies will keep coming very fast, and you will not have enough sun for planting. *Next, when that Pea Pod defeats two zombies, upgrade it. You may plant one column of Bonk Choy and Wall-nut, but upgrading Pea Pod into a five-headed Pea Pod is much better at first. **Remember to delay the time to collect sun. The more sun you have, the easier the level will be. *When your Pea Pod is three-headed, you can start planting Bonk Choy and Wall-nut for Prospector Zombies. This one is very dangerous without Bonk Choy. When it is on the left side, try to let Pea Pod avoid it, and let the Bonk Choy kill it. *Use Plant Food on Wall-nuts and Bonk Choys when you are in trouble. *Continue upgrading your Pea Pod if you complete planting Bonk Choys and Wall-nuts. *Remember to keep moving minecarts. Pea Pod is your reinforcement in each lane. Gallery NewWW19M.png|Level menu NewWW19G1.png|Final wave NewWW19R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Magic Mushroom, Split Pea, Dusk Lobber Wild West Day 19 (Ep.79)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |EM = One |Objective 1 = Do not spent more than 2000 sun |Objective 2 = Do not lose more than 2 plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 18 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 20 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty Level 2 Poncho Zombie is definitely a threat with the 2000 sun objective. The Level 2 Prospector Zombies can be problematic too, due to the first objective. The player should level up their plants before playing the level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = - |zombie4 = + |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = 2 4 -3 -5 +1 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies *Using the same strategy as the Normal Mode would work, but the player should upgrade their plants first, or replace the plants used there with the powerful plants you have, such as the Kiwifruit. *Plant sun-producing plants if needed, as mostly powerful plants would be a little bit expensive. *Don't forget to plant some backward-attacking plants such as leveled-up Homing Thistles or Magic-shrooms. *At all times, pay attention to the objectives. Gallery NewWW19HG1.png NewWW19HG2.png|Final wave NewWW19HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Magic Mushroom, Split Pea, Dusk Lobber Wild West Day 19 (Ep.79)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 19 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)